Our love full of glitter
by MylesowaHudson
Summary: This time it's not a drama, although I just finished "Clockwork Princess" and I can't find the meaning of life anymore... Okay, so it's Alec coming back from mission, there's Magnus and there's... someone else :) I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT THOSE I WROTE BY MYSELF.
" **Our love full of glitter"**

Alec was walking down the street in his black, leather suit. He just finished his demon hunting for this day and didn't think about anything else but to hug his little Mavis, kiss his husband and drink some coffe with him. He knew his child and partner are gonna make another race "Who's gonna kiss Alec first" and he was sure Mavis will win. Magnus always lets her win, because he knows his place in Alexander's heart. The place just for him, no one else. Mavis and he were equal in Shadowhunter's heart, although Alec loved them by different kind of love. Mav, sweet Mav young Lightwood loves more than anything, she is an apple on his eye and he'll die for her, for sure. Magnus... Magnus is different. He cured Alec, he literally created him. Alec is nothing without Magnus, and Magnus is nothing without Alec. So it has always been like this. Since their first meet. Nothing ever mattered more than Magnus, even when they weren't together and Alec was dying because of his broken heart. It was always about Magnus, the High Warlock of the Brooklyn. Always about his sweet kisses and smell of his glitter shirt.

Alec looked at his hand with ring and bracelet – ring he got for an engagement, beautiful, made by faerie, with sapphire – because sapphire means immortality and infinity. Symbols of their love. Also, like Shadowhunter read, people who choose sapphire on their amulet, have a wonderful relationship based on partnership and mutual trust. Magnus knew what he was choosing. Bracelet is made with gold, which symbolizes wedding in Shadowhunters world and Alexander got this in his Wedding Day, although it wasn't usual ceremony, because Magnus is a Warlock, not a Shadowhunter. He has a necklace from Alec, a necklace with medalion made of sparkling diamond – it's a symbol of eternal, true and never constant love, it helps in strengthening relationships and gives extraordinary power to its owner. Meaning of the symbols was always very important for Alec, and Magnus never fights with him about that. He understands and doesn't mind.

Once Alec almost lost his ring, during a very big fight with group of demons. He wouldn't notice he doesn't have it if he didn't feel it. But he did. Those wedding jewelry really united him and Magnus in one. Alexander instantly felt lack of his ring connecting him with Magnus so hard. When he told him about it, a Warlock just kissed him with a sparkle in his eyes.

And then Mavis showed up. Of course, no like a surprise, even Magnus' magic can't make a boy pregnant. No. Alec was asking Clave for this more than a year and finally heard coveted "yes". The Silent Brothers had their mystery tricks and nine moths later Alec and Magnus got Mavis. Little girl with black curls and catlike eyes. How, everyone asked. Magnus can't have kids. Banewoods (Isabelle used this for a first time and everyone loved that) knew about it also. And here we are – a baby in Alec's arms and Magnus, crying soundless. They don't remember who came up with "Mavis" but they both agreed. The second name Magnus chose and it was "Etta" - Alec knew why. Nobody cared Alec was just 19 years old – after all they've been through he couldn't dream about anything but being with the love of his life, with kids and cats and everything.

And now? Magnus still immortal – they didn't made the decision about it yet – and Alec, 24 at this moment, is coming back to his 5 years old daugher and sweet Warlock of his dreams. He never felt happier and he knows he won't. That was the life he wanted since he was old enough to get first runes. In those days, he couldn't know he will marry a man, a warlock. But this happened and it was right. Everything now is like it should be. Finally.

Lightwood opened the door very quiet but (of course) immediately felt warm, little hands squeezing his leg.

\- Alec! Daddy Magnus, Alec came back! - he heard Mavis' sweet voice and took her on his arms. She snuggled and sent him a big smile – You have blood on your neck, Alec – Magnus and Alexander considered that calling them with their names will be best option for their daughter. And it was. When Mavis wants something, she just calls "Magnus, dad Magnus" or "Alec, daddy" and it's okay for everyone.

\- Yeah, demon hunting is not a game, you know?

\- I'll be a Shadowhunter as you are someday – she said with pride.

\- We'll see, maybe you'll be like...

\- Alec! - he felt hot lips on his cheek and arms wrapping around his waist.

\- Like who? - Mav asked again.

\- Like me, he wanted to say "like Magnus", biscuit – Magnus snapped, showing little, very colorful sparkles jumping on his hand. Mavis laughed – Maybe you can go to your room and clean a little bit?

\- Oh no... If you wanna kiss Alec just tell me – she sighed with irritation – I'm not stupid – she isn't, sure. She was "made" by Silent Brother and has a Nephilim and Warlock's blood, so she's smarter than the other kids in her age.

\- Sorry, darling – Bane stroked her long, dark hair – So can you leave me with Alexander?

\- Sure – she jumped off Alec's arms and ran to her room, closing the doors. Magnus stood very close to Alexander and just looked into his eyes.

\- Everytime when you're back...

\- I know – Lightwood grabbed his hand – I love you – and gave him a very gentle, deep kiss.

\- You know, someday...

\- I'll always come back to you. My place is here, with you and Mavis. Nowhere else.

\- But...

\- I'm strong, Magnus. My... our love is strong. After all those things, after our break up... I can handle everything if I'm with you.

\- And sparkling.

\- What?

\- Our love – he giggled, kissing Alec's lips very passionate – Our love is strong and full of sparkles. And glitter.

* * *

I know, I know. Even Silent Brothers can't do something like this (I'm talking about Mavis) but... It's something like AU, maybe? Just my imagination

Reviews are like air for writer – remember :)


End file.
